jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamerz1436/Resignation note and a sad goodbye from the Jailbreak community. (I didn't actually resign though) :D
After seeing Jailbreak hit all-time lows in popularity, witnessing Jailbreak fall of the front page numerous times, due to the staleness and overall, receptiveness of playing Jailbreak ever since day one, I have spent months deciding when it would be a good time to just end this sudden depression that I’ve witnesses seeing Jailbreak fall all the way down in popularity slowly, like watching an avalanche slowly destroy a large city and suffocate the people that inhabit the area. I don’t see Jailbreak getting out of this landslide of defeat, it’s already quite impressive witnessing and being a huge part of a community that has kept their very favorite prison escape game stay on the front page for almost its lifespan. It’s quite remarkable seeing how far I’ve come inside of Jailbreak. Witnessing myself become better than the people that inspired me to play the game, includes MyUsernamesThis, KreekCraft, Joeydaplayer, Chrisandthemike, and many more. Jailbreak has taught me how to treat others the way you wish to be treated, instead of showing up bragging and bullying players who don’t have the fancy items and game passes I own, met good people on there who taught me how to get good at Jailbreak, they introduced me to the Jailbreak Wiki, the most reliable and valuable source of all information on Jailbreak. After discovering the Jailbreak wiki, I scrolled through all its contents and decided, “Since I know a lot about the Roblox game, Jailbreak, why not use my plentiful knowledge of the game and help the wiki grow, by adding missing information that I knew that wasn’t present on the wiki”. From there, I continued to all missing info, there was a time when I would add 10 pages to the wiki in 1 day, thinking there where good ideas, most of them ended up getting deleted eventually. I look up to the eldest veterans of the wiki, OofImStupid, Marktheartest, Jdoggie14, and LordDuncan7. They inspired me to continue showing my support for Jailbreak and helped motivate me, steer me in the right direction, and knew I could someday be like them, and to this day, I am, the best I could be, Admin on the Jailbreak Wiki. But why leave when you have done everything the game has to offer and much more. Jailbreak has changed me physically, some elements and community members helped me get to where I am today, and some will most likely haunt me for life. I felt optimistic, wanted to help Jailbreak, didn’t realize there where thousands of people like me that wanted to help the game, rushed to gain lots of fame, and in the end, everything collapsed, I didn’t release how much could happen in 1 week, I’ve changed the way the Jailbreak discord staff team thought of me. Bayat '''told me I should have stayed with the wiki and he was right, I belong there and I should feel great and thankful for all the in game accomplishments I’ve made in the game. I didn’t realize I would spend endless nights thinking of how much of a terrible person I was wasting a spot for the Jailbreak discord moderation team that could have gone to someone more important. The community well hates me for my actions; all the famous '''YouTubers '''hate me for arresting them in game, and not following their demands. It’s not fun having all the power in the world when you realize, Jailbreak isn’t doing very well, in terms of longevity and the game may soon die. I don’t want to stay attached to Jailbreak any longer, after the emotions I’ve felt after witnessing Mad City crush Jailbreak in terms of popularity, I feel like it’s just a good idea to end everything, start new, build fame and respect the right way, learn from my mistakes in the past and become a better person. I may own a Roblox YouTube channel in the Star Creator program in the next 6 months, after witnessing a lot take place 3 weeks ago, anything can happen, I just got to choose the outcome. In order for me to get a fresh start, have people forget about all the troubles I’ve caused in the Jailbreak community, I think this is a good time to say goodbye to the Roblox game I have grown so attached to over the years. Change can be a good thing and because I have racked up enough money working at McDonalds this summer, I think it’s time for me to build a new PC and discover a large selection of games I will enjoy playing. I will still enjoy playing Roblox games but I have already done well enough inside of Jailbreak and I think it’s time for me to let it go before things get worse and I end up feeling more depressed when I witness Jailbreak die. Jailbreak can’t last forever and I have learned the hard way. Hopefully after reading this blog, you wouldn’t make the mistakes I have made during my journey of finding fame in the Jailbreak community. I would love to give special thanks to these individuals before I say my goodbyes Special thanks to '''PlainRock124fan '''for being a good friend and teaching me how to navigate and edit on the wiki and I helped him get good at Jailbreak. I hope you become a well-respected and continue to be a good friend outside of Jailbreak and Roblox in general Special thanks to '''OofImStupid '''for guiding and teaching me what’s right and wrong on the Jailbreak Wiki. Special thanks to '''AmyD1 '''for motivating me to stay active on the wiki by looking at her phenomenal stats, she’s going for 1 year of editing straight on the wiki and I wish her good luck on doing that. Special thanks to '''Evita for being a good person to talk to during your darkest time and being a friendly person to hang out in general Special thanks to Waifu for giving me the opportunity to moderate the Jailbreak Wiki and in return, I used my skills here to become a better person in life. Special thanks to RealResistance '''for motivating me to do big things, such as have the chance to former moderate the Jailbreak Discord Server, I didn’t listen to him, thinking the job was going to be easy and I feel wrong for not listening to him after what I experienced over there. Special thanks to the rest of the '''wiki staff team, they are wonderful people that are the coolest people to hang out with and they taught me the way to become a well-respected Moderator and Admin in my lifetime as a Jailbreak Wiki staff member. Special thanks to Bayat '''for giving me the opportunity to moderate the Jailbreak Discord server, even if I made him a little mad, at least I’ve learned from my mistakes over there. Special thanks to '''Asimo3089 '''and '''badcc '''for creating a wonderful game and successful game, It was fun playing, editing pages on their official wiki, and hanging out with it’s awesome community. Special thanks to all the '''Roblox Jailbreak content creators that put a lot of hard work and effort onto Jailbreak, even if I made most of them really mad by arresting and trolling them in game. That’s all I really have to say. I feel like it’s best for me to say farewell and goodbye to the lovely Jailbreak staff team, give my administrator role to someone who will stay active and continue parsing the game during its darkest and loneliness times, rather than just sit here and waste a role, that could have gone to someone who deserves it more. Hopefully people will respect my resignation and moving forward, I think its time for me to start over, and see what else Roblox has to offer. If you have any questions or you just want to say something nice, feel free to do so for the final time in the comments section. I will resign and forfeit all my administrative powers on August 25, 2019, at 8:00PM EST. ;) -Gamerz1436 P.S. If ExecutiveLight is reading this, I would highly suggest you make a Criminality wiki, and if the new game becomes successful and overthrows Jailbreak, I would love to be a part of that community and get a fresh start over there. Category:Blog posts